sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Empires
Galactic Empires is roleplaying game where you play as empires in a galaxy. It is also a community project. Rules/Goal This project is a roleplaying game, in which you chose an empire and use it in this world. Rules 1. It is encouraged to have an article on the Empire for it to be used. 2. You must sign in below. 3. To do any destroying of Empires or major things within an empire, you must ask the creator of the Empire. 4. No swearing. 5. Every-one starts with one planet, no exceptions. 6. Have Fun. Note: Moderators have to right to undo unfair edits or settle disputes. Moderators: User:Spyzombie45 Starting Empire Stats Your Empire Creator: username here Planets: 1 Working Citizens: 1000 Soldiers: 250 Spaceships: 20 (12 fighters, 5 bombers, 3 attack craft) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None List of Empires Please list your empire, your user-name, and empire's status. Hunre Empire Creator: User:Spyzombie45 Planets: 5 Working Citizens: 1700 Soldiers: 880 Spaceships: 85 (67 fighters, 5 bombers, 8 attack craft, 1 destroyer, 13 cruisers, 1 mothership) Alliances: None Enemies: The Heglarean Empire Wars: Hunre-Heglarean War Heglarean Empire Creator: User:TimeMaster Planets: 5 Working Citizens: 2000 Soldiers: 560 Spacecraft: 72 :Military: 69 (40 fighters, 15 bombers, 3 sweepers, 6 attack craft, 2 corvettes, 1 frigate, 2 cruisers) :Economic: 3 (3 Medium Spice Transports) Alliances: None Enemies: The Hunre Empire Wars: Hunre-Heglarean War Events Day 1 *The Hunre Empire colonizes one T2 planet. *The Heglarean Empire colonizes one T2 planet, and creates new fighters and bombers. *An Hunre Empire Scouting vessel meets a Heglarean Empire Mining vessel, and an ambassador is dispatched to start disscussing an alliance. *The Heglarean Empire agrees for a meeting to discuss better relations. Day 2 *An alliance is formed between the Hunre Empire and the Heglarean Empire, it includes Spice Trading Agreements, A Mutual Defense Pact, and a Right of Passage to each other's territory. *Secretly, the Hunre Empire builds an Destroyer. *The Hunre Empire recruits 30 more soldiers, takes in 200 refugees, and builds 5 new fighters. *The Heglarean Empire takes in 100 refugees, 20 of which become soldiers. It also builds 3 new fighters and another bomber. Day 3 *50 more refugees enter the Heglarean Empire. 2 more fighters are built. *The Hunre Empire builds 10 fighters, hires 40 soldiers and takes a T3 planet. *The Heglarean Empire hires 15 soldiers and builds 1 frigate and 2 fighters. They also colonize another T2 planet, with Pink Spice. *The Hunre Empire realizes that an arms race is going on and decides to ask the Heglarean Empire for an weapons limit. *Also the Hunre Empire builds 3 curisers and recuses 250 refugees which 100 become soldiers. *The Heglarean Empire agrees to stop being competitive, and suggests slowing down on military and focus more on economy and other non-military things. It finds 200 stranded citizens on a different planet. It also recruits 50 soldiers and builts some fighters, bombers, an attack craft, and 3 sweepers. Day 4 *The Hunre Empire colonizes a T3 Planet, and begins building a secert mothership. Also 50 citizens along with 10 soldiers join the Empire. And 5 attack craft are built. *300 citizens join the Heglarean Empire. 50 become soldiers. A cruiser, 5 fighters, and 2 bombers are built. *200 citizens join the Hunre Empire and a pirate gang numbering 300 joins the empire bringing with them 10 fighters. Day 5 *The Heglarean Empire lets in 100 refugees and recruits 75 soldiers. It also creates a corvette and two attack craft, as well as Spice Transports. Finally, the Heglarean Empire colonizes a Yellow Spice T3 Planet. *The Hunre Empire finds 10 abandoned crusiers in a space dock, and trains 200 soldiers, and colonizes two T2 planets. *The Heglarean Empire builds another corvette and a cruiser, as well as some fighters and bombers. It also colonizes a T2 Purple Spice Planet. 100 volunteers join the empire, and 50 soldiers are recruited. Day 6 *The Hunre Empire breaks under presurse and launchs a full scale attack on the Heglarean Homeworld. *The Hunre Empire launchs it's new Mothership with 30 fighters. Category:Projects